


Meet Me in My Office

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, But they're hot, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jon and Cersei are bad people, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: It's been a year since they started and neither had any intention of ending it.





	Meet Me in My Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dig_dug_dag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/gifts).

> Short fic inspired after reading a really good Jon/Cersei fic. 
> 
> Here's the link if anyone wants to read it (and I definitely recommend you do): https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826278

Their affair had been going on for a year now. It all started when he was promoted and moved from the Winterfell branch of the Iron Throne to the King’s Landing branch. His wife, Sansa had been delighted, not only for his promotion but because she always wanted to live in King’s Landing and teach Kindergarten there.

The first time he saw his new boss he was left speechless. She was stunning and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her golden blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a white blouse that gave him a nice view of her tits and a tight red skirt which highlighted her magnificent arse. Jon eventually found out she was 40, fifteen years older than himself but she certainly didn’t look it. She was quick to spot his instant attraction to her and she made it her mission to tease him.

For two months, she flirted with him and teased him. Whenever he saw her, his dick swelled in his pants, aching for her. And then, after a long day full of meetings, she had asked him to stay back and they went to her office. Cersei Lannister kissed him and he was powerless to resist. It was hot, passionate and Jon gave in to the lust he felt for her. They ripped each other’s clothes off and fucked each other hard.

That’s how it began and whilst at first, Jon felt incredibly guilty for cheating on Sansa, Cersei had a knack for erasing his guilt. She too was married but she reasoned that how could it be wrong if it felt so right? Jon agreed with her and their affair continued. 

Whilst the thrill of being caught in the office was exhilarating, they both enjoyed their business trips where there was no risk of being caught and they could make love to each other for hours and sleep in each others arms. The best business trip was a mere month ago, when Cersei and himself met with a client in Meereen. It was only one meeting but Cersei had convinced her father, a director at the company, to allow them a week in Meereen for their hard work of late. 

They had fucked in the hotel room, taken leisurely strolls down the beach and dined in some of the most expensive and glamorous restaurants. Neither Sansa nor Cersei’s husband Jaime had ever found out and nor would they. He couldn’t stay away from Cersei just as she couldn’t keep away from him. 

On this day though, it was one year since they first had sex. Cersei had called him into her office and he was surprised to not find her secretary outside of her office. Jon knocked before opening the door. 

“Cersei, where’s-”

She was wearing the same outfit she wore on the day that they met. His eyes roamed her body and her green eyes sparkled with mirth. 

“You like?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Fuck yeah” he muttered as he crossed the room and pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands roamed her body, starting as her hips before rising to cup her tits until finally gliding down her back to squeeze her arse. 

“It’s Friday and we’re not busy today so I sent Taena home” she said as they broke the kiss. Her eyes looked at him knowingly and he immediately began to loosen his tie. He chucked it across the room and began on the buttons of his shirt but she halted him and did it herself. Her nails caressed the exposed skin with each button. “Your muscles never fail to get me absurdly aroused” she said as she leaned in to claim his neck. 

Cersei pushed his shirt off his body and admired his physique. He was undeniably hot and he was hers. Cersei kneeled in front of him and smirked at the obvious sign of his arousal. She unbuckled his belt and freed his cock from his pants, and like every time, she marvelled at the size of his cock. It was the biggest Cersei had ever had and it was what she loved most about him.

“You want an anniversary blowjob?” she asked, already placing kisses along the side of his cock.

Jon snorted. “Like you need a reason for sucking my dick”.

Cersei smirked and took him in her mouth like she had done hundreds of times since the first time in this very office. Her head bobbed up and down, coating his blg, thick dick with her spit. She hollowed her cheeks as she took more and more of him in her mouth until she was deepthroating him. Cersei had surprised even herself the first time she took all of his cock down her throat. He told her no-one had ever done that and it made Cersei incredibly proud.

Cersei sucked him off with all of her blowjob skills and Jon had placed his hands in her golden hair, thrusting his hips forward and fucking her mouth as she sucked his dick. Jon was moaning her name and Cersei was completely soaked. She couldn't wait to have his big, hard cock inside of her. She sped up her movements and her tongue licking his cockhead in just the way that she knew he’d cum for her.

“Cersei...Fuck Cersei, I’m gonna cum” he moaned. 

Cersei pulled off his dick with a loud pop before she stroked his wet length with both of her hands. “Cum for me. I need it”. Cersei took him back in her hot, wet mouth and with a few thrusts of his hips, Jon came hard inside of Cersei’s mouth.

“Fuuuuuuck!” he cried as he emptied his balls into Cersei’s sinful mouth.

Jon looked down and Cersei was licking her lips, one finger collecting the cum that spilled out of her mouth before then sucking it. She was so hot and everything she did was immensely erotic. 

“Yummy” she moaned. 

Jon and Cersei didn’t return to their homes until late that night. They fucked each other in every way on their anniversary. Jon ate her shaved pussy before delving in to eat her arse. Cersei sucked him off again before riding him, having him fuck her on her desk as well as bending her over before pounding into her from behind. They 69’d on her desk until Cersei slid down, taking his big cock in her hand, stroking it whilst she ate his arse. Jon fucked Cersei’s arse all over the office before they both collapsed on a couch, having cummed too many times to count. 

Their sex life and their entire relationship was hot, dirty and passionate. After having a taste of the other, neither would ever stay away despite both being married.

  



End file.
